


a little bit closer

by Platinumroyal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just some warm yuzubara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumroyal/pseuds/Platinumroyal
Summary: Perhaps a break in routine is necessary, every once in a while.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	a little bit closer

It's not surprising how quickly they fell into routine.

They're both early risers. Yuzuru is all but genetically coded to rise before the first tinges of pink and orange soak the sky—in fact, one could make the argument that it _is_ somewhere in his DNA, considering his parents and his parents' parents are exactly the same. He slips silently out from his side of the bed, tucking in the thin comforter as best as he can until he can properly make it later, and practically glides into the master bathroom. A lifetime of early mornings keeps his yawns at bay, but even he cannot deny the potency of hot water and steam. Twelve minutes on the dot, every time. As it always has been, and as it always will continue to be. His hair does take a bit longer to tend to than it did in the past, but such is the caveat of having let it spill down past his shoulders. It's worthwhile, for other reasons.

Still keeping the cover of darkness, he snaps into his uniform. It is creased in all the right places, from his (also) rote ironing the night before. Crisp white dress shirt, black trousers, a navy vest with silver buttons for a touch of color. He leaves off the tie and blazer for now; there will be time for them later.

Next on his mental schedule is the kitchen. It's slightly unnerving how his body is programmed through these motions, to the point where he can tie on his apron without a thought spared.

Two eggs crack into a hot skillet. Western-style breakfast typically isn't his go-to, but the mood seems to have struck him today. The fresh strawberries—not terribly common in the local supermarkets, but he managed to snag some from the head chef at the estate—are really begging to be eaten.

A few cabinets down from the gas stovetop, Yuzuru contemplates the dozen bags of coffee beans staring back at him. With the strawberries in mind, he settles on a dark roast Ethiopian blend. Rich, a little on the bitter side, and ultimately quite palatable. Perhaps some would say that his decisions are always perfectly deliberate. He might be inclined to agree, but at the same time, he finds it more as an appreciation for the finer details.

The grinder, conveniently enough, is right underneath said cabinet. As is his French press, for that matter. He measures out enough for a few cups, and gets to work.

Obfuscated by the high-powered noise, he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him until it's too late.

Arms pin at his waist. Soft pressure nudges at his shoulder blades, unrelenting.

"I spent precious time ironing this shirt, you know," he says, barely feigning his amusement. Naturally, the grip on the fabric grows tighter.

"'Oh, good morning, dear! Whatever are you doing up this early?'" comes the reply. It's higher-pitched and mockingly formal.

Though the hold is strong, Yuzuru lightly whacks at his arm with his spatula. Enough for Ibara to get the hint, apparently, as he loosens up _just_ barely. He's able to twist around and press a kiss on his assailant's cheek.

"Good morning, dear. Whatever are you doing up this early?" The smile almost forces its way upon his lips. "Better?"

Ibara returns the gesture, though this time on the lips. "I'll take it."

He's not wearing his glasses yet, still in his pajamas. "What are you doing up? Your meeting isn't until ten, right? Go get some rest," the pout is a clear no. "Or not. Should I put breakfast on for you?"

"Do we have any bacon?" Ibara's hands have slid off his waist, and now he's made his way over to the freezer. He's clearly squinting.

"Your glasses would probably help, dear. But yes, there should be some on the bottom shelf. Red package on the left."

That much is enough to help; Ibara, obstinate as ever, refuses to go back and fetch his glasses. Holding the package in the air like some sort of trophy (proof that no, he did not need his glasses after all), he grabs a second pan and starts to prepare. Or, he would have, had Yuzuru not caught his wrist as he went for a large knife.

"I'll take care of that. No knives for you at five in the morning. Or anything involving fire, for that matter. Go sit down."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling knives _and_ fire at all times of day, thank you very much," using Yuzuru's grasp against him, Ibara pulls back on his arm and reels in Yuzuru with it. Before Yuzuru knows it, his back is pressed to the edge of the countertop.

"The eggs are going to burn," he hears himself say, but remains right where Ibara has him. "And you still haven't answered my question. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ibara messes with the ties on Yuzuru's apron, but not enough to completely undo them. His voice strangely lacks his previous—rather, his usual—confidence. "Dunno. Woke up and saw you were gone. But I heard you were here still, so…"

Their routine is different from this. Most mornings when Yuzuru has to work, Ibara typically finds him a few minutes before his departure. And in the soft moments of daybreak, he does up Yuzuru's tie and smooths down the lapels of his blazer. And typically, they go a little bit beyond.

Yuzuru's heart is warm.

He decides not to comment on the slight twinge of loneliness Ibara must have felt, nor the obvious excitement of catching him early. Instead, he smiles, and pulls Ibara in even closer.

"I'd be happy to have your company like this more often," he murmurs. "Of course, that's contingent on you giving up an hour of sleep."

"A hard bargain. I'll have to consider it."

"That's all I can ask for. Now, let's finish up with breakfast, shall we?"

Smoke rises out of the pan, eggs thoroughly ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!
> 
> i wrote this oneshot while at work, all the way back in january. i've been meaning to clean it up a little and post it for some time now, but kept forgetting about it (whoops). thank you poppy for the original prompt and katie for reminding me lol 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fluffy yuzubara. i managed to round it out to a nice 1k words! so nice and even. 
> 
> as always, feel free to contact me @harmonyleaf on twit! have a nice day


End file.
